videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:ChixpyBot/ratings.txt
Cuidado: Este archivo se guarda automáticamente # Formato -> Clave:-:Definición +13 :-: +13 +16 :-: +16 +18 :-: +18 0 :-: 0 11 :-: 11 11+ :-: 11+ 12 :-: 12 12+ :-: 12+ 14 :-: 14 15 :-: 15 15+ :-: 15+ 16 :-: 16 18 :-: 18 18+ :-: 18+ 3 :-: 3 3+ :-: 3+ 3do rating :-: 3DO Rating 6 :-: 6 7 :-: 7 9+ :-: 9+ a :-: A all ages :-: All Ages alta tensão :-: Alta tensión high level animated violence :-: Alto nivel de violencia animada apple rating :-: Apple Rating gambling :-: Apuestas simulated gambling :-: Apuestas simuladas b :-: B bbfc rating :-: BBFC cero rating :-: CERO conflitos :-: Conflictos strong sexual content :-: Contenido sexual fuerte d :-: D djctq rating :-: DJCTQ partial nudity :-: Desnudez parcial desvirtuamento de valores éticos :-: Desvirtuamiento de valores éticos drugs :-: Drogas e :-: E elspa rating :-: ELSPA esrb rating :-: ESRB online :-: En línea cenas de nudez :-: Escenas de desnudez horror scenes :-: Escenas de terror everyone :-: Everyone everyone 10+ :-: Everyone 10+ fpb rating :-: FPB g :-: G g8+ :-: G8+ ga :-: GA animated blood and gore :-: Gore y sangre animados crude humor :-: Humor grosero cce (igac) rating :-: IGAC online interactions not rated by the esrb :-: Iteraciones online no calificadas por ESRB kmrb rating :-: KMRB (keine jugendfreigabe :-: Keine Jugendfreigabe keine kennzeichnung :-: Keine Kennzeichnung kids to adults :-: Kids to Adults gaming experience may change online :-: La experiencia del juego puede cambiar en el juego online language :-: Lenguaje strong language :-: Lenguaje fuerte mild language :-: Lenguaje leve offensive language :-: Lenguaje ofensivo bad language :-: Lenguaje soez coarse language :-: Lenguaje soez mild lyrics :-: Letras de canciones leve level 1 :-: Level 1 livre :-: Livre m :-: M m/4 :-: M/4 m15+ :-: M15+ ma 15+ :-: MA 15+ ma-13 :-: MA-13 ma-17 :-: MA-17 ma15+ :-: MA15+ mature :-: Mature level 4 :-: Nivel 4 medium level animated violence :-: Nivel medio de violencia animada keine jugendfreigabe :-: No apto para menores oflc (new zealand) rating :-: OFCL (NZL) oflc (australia) rating :-: OFLC (AUS) game experience may change during online play :-: Online pegi rating :-: PEGI pg :-: PG r16 :-: R16 r18 :-: R18 rsac rating :-: RSAC alcohol reference :-: Referencia al alcohol tobacco reference :-: Referencia al tabaco violent references :-: Referencias a violencia mild gambling references :-: Referencias leves a apuestas sexual references :-: Referencias sexuales sega rating :-: SEGA sell rating :-: SELL blood :-: Sangre sangue animado :-: Sangre animada animated blood :-: Sangre animada mild blood :-: Sangre leve sangue realista :-: Sangre realista realistic blood and gore :-: Sangre realista y gore blood and gore :-: Sangre y gore sex :-: Sexo sexual themes (セクシャル) :-: Sexo ohne altersbeschränkung :-: Sin calificación (ohne altersbeschränkung :-: Sin restricción de edad square :-: Square tp :-: TP teen :-: Teen mature sexual themes :-: Temas adultos sexuales mild themes :-: Temas leves moderate themes :-: Temas moderados suggestive themes :-: Temas provocativos sexual themes :-: Temas sexuales mild suggestive themes :-: Temas sugestivos leves temática adulta :-: Temática adulta tensão :-: Tensión comic mischief :-: Travesuras cómicas usk rating :-: USK uso de álcool :-: Uso de alcohol use of alcohol :-: Uso de alcohol use of drugs :-: Uso de drogas vet/sfb rating :-: VET/SFB vrc rating :-: VRC v :-: Violencia violence :-: Violencia violence (暴力) :-: Violencia violência animada :-: Violencia animada cartoon violence :-: Violencia animada animated violence :-: Violencia animada low level animated violence :-: Violencia animada de bajo nivel mild cartoon violence :-: Violencia animada leve mild animated violence :-: Violencia animada leve fantasy violence :-: Violencia fantástica mild fantasy violence :-: Violencia fantástica leve strong violence :-: Violencia fuerte violência grave :-: Violencia grave violência grave animada :-: Violencia grave animada graphic violence :-: Violencia gráfica intense violence :-: Violencia intensa mild violence :-: Violencia leve moderate violence :-: Violencia moderada violência moderada realista :-: Violencia moderada realista realistic violence :-: Violencia realista violência realista :-: Violencia realista violência grave realista :-: Violencia realista grave violência realista leve :-: Violencia realista leve adese rating :-: aDeSe 推奨年齢　全年齢 / suitable for all ages :-: 推奨年齢　全年齢